


Watch What?

by VoltageStone



Series: Jori Collections 2018/2019 [10]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform, One-Shot, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: "'You have seven days...'"





	Watch What?

**_No One's Perspective_ ** **-**

Within the cold bedroom, the girls were all cuddled-up in a nice, warm bed. The thick sheets were pulled to their shoulders, sheltering them from the heater-that-wouldn't-go-over-sixty-nine and the cold forty-five degrees (Fahrenheit, mind) outside. Tori, who was especially warm against Jade, smiled. "So...about tonight?"

"What?" Jade murmured.

"I was just wondering if...I don't know. If you wanted to skip the dance and go to a movie?"

Jade shifted, arching a brow. "Like, an actual date?"

"Yeah, just secret. Nobody has to know."

There was a nod before: "Alright, it's just you were looking forward to the dance."

"Only to try and see if you liked me. And...well." A goofy smile spread across her face. The grin was contagious, it seemed, as it spread across Jade's face as well. Although, when her phone rang, she scowled. Jade reached to her nightstand and groped for the cable phone. She sat up, the blankets falling from her bare shoulders; Jade didn't mind the cold as much as Tori.

Jade deadpanned, "Hello?"

It was a gravelly scowl that answered: _"You have seven days."_

Tori and Jade shared a glance of confusion. "Uh...what?"

_"...you have seven days."_

"Y-yeah. School's out next Friday."

_"Oh that's nice. I'm talking about your life."_

Jade snuggled back into the bed, her arm wrapping around Tori's shoulders. "So...we'll die in seven days?"

_"Yes. You have seven days."_

"Why?" Jade continued curiously. "Tori too?"

_"Is that who watched it with you?"_

"Yeah," Jade answered, giving a brief smile as Tori snuggled into her shoulder. "Wait..."

_"Wait?"_

"Watched what?" There was a pause before the voice had apparently set the phone down to vent across the room.

Tori frowned and whispered, "Who's on the phone?"

"I don't know." Jade shrugged and said, "Somebody who needs a cough drop."

 _"It's not my fucking fault I have paranormal sore-throat disease!"_ the voice snarled from the distance.

"How'd they hear that?" Tori muttered, thoroughly confused.

 _"You're on speaker!"_ the voice snapped irritably.

"Okay. Anyway," Jade continued, "watch what?"

_"The...the tape!"_

"What tape?"

_"The tape you just watched!"_

Realization dawned on Jade. "We didn't watch it."

_"Yes you did. It's the one that's in your — "_

"No. I know what you're talking about. We didn't watch it."

_"Okay. Now I'm confused. What the fuck do you mean?"_

Jade sighed. "I fucking mean I put it in and went back to my bed, and we didn't watch it."

_"Wha—"_

"This is the tape that haunts people and kills them, right?"

The voice took a moment to respond, somewhat baffled: _"Uh, well...yeah. It is. Which is why you have seven days."_

"But we don't because we didn't watch it."

_"Oh come on! You would've seen at least the beginning! Like...something!"_

"Nope."

_"...nope?"_

"Nope," Jade confirmed. "Tori was blindfolded and I wasn't watching. I only needed the tape for background noise."

_"Background noise? What— Wait, what were you doing?"_

Jade froze and glance towards Tori. And while it was a look of embarrassment, she couldn't help feel somewhat smug.

_As the television flickered, filling the room with horrific sounds, the bed creaked and groaned. Jade hammered her hips into Tori's, panting happily as Tori mewled and cried, "Oh fuck Jade! Right there, right there, right there, right there, right there—" She screamed with a wide smile, the corners reaching the blindfold. "Oh, yessss baby," she growled, "right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there—"_

_"Fuck yeah," Jade groaned, giving the voice a run for its money._

_"Right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there, right there... Oooohhh, yeahhh."_

"Uh...nothing," Jade answered complacently.

_"No, tell me. Or I will seriously kill you, even without watching the tape."_

"Okay, okay." Jade gave another exhale. "We were fucking."

The voice gawked for a moment, offended. _"Y-you used my tape as background music for fucking?! What the fuck? That's sick!"_

"Well, yeah. Yours was the only one at Blockbuster in the horror section. And it was cheap."

_"You know what? I can still turn on the television and kill both of you in six days! How about that?"_

"I have the remote."

_"I can still turn it on."_

"It's also unplugged."

_"Can still turn it on."_

Jade rummaged through her table quickly, found a long pair of silver scissors, and flung them to the screen. Tori cried, "Jade! My tv!" as there was a horrible crash.

"It's broken."

_"I can still turn it on."_

"Really? Do it. Right now." The voice grumbled to itself. As Jade waited, the voice began to grunt furiously. "Are you taking a shit?"

 _"Fuck OFF!"_ it screamed. The grunting continued before the voice gasped, out of breath. _"Fix your television."_

"No." Jade hissed as Tori whacked her shoulder. "I'll replace it, okay?" She smiled cheekily. "Next Saturday. To celebrate our week anniversary." Tori returned the smile, laying her head back on Jade's chest.

_"What? Why— Oh, I'm done with you two."_

"Does that mean we get to watch it whenever we want?"

 _"Are you— Okay, fine! You two are the only exceptions. Fucking bitches, you're not even worth it anyways."_ The call was furiously hung up. Jade shrugged, and placed the phone back on its stand. A silence settled within the room for a long while, the girls snuggled against one another.

"So...movie?"

Jade thought for a moment. "Which one?" Tori pondered, frowning to herself. When no idea came to mind, Jade smirked. "Actually, I have a better idea." Tori giggled as Jade shifted, only to find Jade's back facing her. "Let's take a nap. I'm tired."

"I guess," Tori murmured, nuzzling into the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Scary Movie franchise...and I think it's a little obvious. XD Anyway, there's another one-shot coming here shortly. I'll get it done by the next few hours or so.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
> :)


End file.
